


Winter Flu Injections

by IceboundStar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, I have no idea what I'm doing with tags, Injections, Needle Phobia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: Taking someone who's scared of needles for a flu jab will always be a difficult task. Especially when you have to search the whole school for someone. Slight Reader x Jaden





	Winter Flu Injections

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a secret santa for someone on another archive who actually enjoyed it a lot. Which is funny because I'm not sure I like this one-shot all that much xD But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one yourselves :3

Every winter at duel academy, the resident nurse requested that each one of the students went to see her for a flu injection each year. And each year, you found yourself having to drag Jaden along with you to the infirmary. He was scared of needles and refused to go, always coming up with some excuse or other to not go. This year he had tried hiding from you in one of the duel arenas, and he had hoped you wouldn't find him. But when you saw Chazz during your search for him, he told you where Jaden was with a smirk. You thanked him and went straight to the arena where you thought Jaden would be.

“Jaden? If you're here, stop being a baby and come to the nurses office with me.”

While you were looking around the room for any sign of him, he tried to sneak around the back of you. But with all luck against him, you heard his footsteps as he tried to quietly walk away without him noticing. A grin spread across his face as he thought escaped you, but you grabbed him by the collar of his uniform as he walked off. 

“And where do you think you're going?” you questioned with a raised eyebrow. You heard him gulp, and he turned around to face you with a nervous chuckle.

“Erm... To do my homework?”

“You never do any homework Jaden. Come on, we need to go to the nurses office.”

And ignoring his protests, you took hold of his arm and started dragging him down the various hallways to the nurses office.

*

On the way towards the nurses office, you ran into Bastion who had just had his flu injection.

“Hello (Y/N), Jaden. Going to get your injections?”

“Yup, we are. Aren't we Jaden?” you said to him pointedly. He said nothing and sent a pleading look to Bastion which he ignored. 

“Well I was the last one in the line, so you should be able to go straight in.”

“Thanks Bastion, we'll see you later then,” you said with a smile, and you walked away still keeping your hand around Jaden's arm. When you did reach the nurses office, you knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Keeping an iron grip on Jaden's arm, you pushed the door open and you were greeted by the smiling face of the nurse.

“Ah miss (L/N) and mr Yuki,” she began. “Take a seat and I'll get your injections done.”

You nodded and sat Jaden down in a seat, then sat down next to him. Looking around her office, you saw she had a small Christmas tree decorated and lit up quite nicely. While you were admiring her tree, you felt Jaden grab your hand with a strong grip.

“Jeez Jaden, if you're that scared do you want me to be first?”

“Would you?” he pleaded with a look of dread.

“Yeah yeah, I will.”

The nurse walked over to both of you with what she needed.

“So who's first?” she inquired. You held your hand up and she nodded, then took the syringe out of its box.

“We'll do this in your right arm,” she said with a smile, and you held your arm out for her. Once she had finished, she fixed a piece of cotton wool to your arm with tape.

“All done. Now Jaden, hold out your right arm for me.”

She turned to him, and he whimpered as she approached him with his syringe. When he did hold out his arm for her, his grip on your hand tightened and you began to loose all feeling you had.

“Okay Jaden, it'll feel like a bee sting and we'll be done.”

He nodded and closed his eyes as she put the needle in his arm. A few seconds later, she withdrew it and fixed cotton wool to his arm as well.

“There we go, all done. You can both go,” she said as she opened the door for you both. You smiled at her and walked out with Jaden following you. Once the door had shut, you took one look at his face and burst out laughing. His expression was that sour, he looked as if he'd eaten a lemon.

“I'm sorry,” you said as you laughed. “The look on your face right now is priceless.”

He said nothing and glared at you for a few moments before he did something unexpected. Jaden walked up to you, took hold of your cheeks and kissed you softly. The smile you had on your face slipped away, and you felt your cheeks turn pink.

“Have you seen the look on your own face now?” he said with a grin. And he walked off leaving you standing on your own, face red and mouth open.


End file.
